MISSION: LEGACY
MISSION: LEGACY (Malay: MISI: LEGASI) is the twenty-sixth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the thirteenth and final episode of Season 2. It airs on March 30, 2018. Synopsis The M.A.T.A. agents must prevent Uno from accessing the M.A.T.A. Mainframe. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Alicia **Uno **Zain **Rudy **Iman **Khai *Minor characters: **Dos **Trez **Seis **Siete **Jenny **Chris **Moon **Roza **Bulat **Zass **Comot **Jet **Geetha **Leon **Karya **Bakar **Puan Munah **Viktor Ong **Dayang **Ganz **Rizwan Trivia *The title of this episode is not revealed until the official airing of the episode. 'Allusion' *The scene when Uno stabs Zain in the abdomen is similar to the scene when Kylo Ren stabs Han Solo in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". 'Spoilers!' *Zain and Uno perish when M.A.T.A. Academy is destroyed by the M.A.T.A. satellite. **The title of the episode refers to the legacy Zain has left in the end of the episode. Gallery Ali Looking To Zain.png Zain And Ali.png "But Uno?".png Jenny Mad To Zain.png "Ah".png "Block him.".png Dos Prepare To Attack Zain.png Seis & Siete Prepare To Attack Zain.png Zain Thinking.png All in black Walpaper.png Trez Blur.png Dos Slashing With Her Shox Stix.png Seis & Siete Blur.png Zain Looking Seis & Siete.png Zain Style.png Seis & Siete Hit By Ball.png Chris, Iman & Moon Gasp Looking Zain.png Alicia Smile Khai Gasp.png Ali Amazed To Zain.png Jenny Tired.png Zain Arrive To Uno.png Uno Meeting Zain.png Uno Talking To Zain.png Uno Ready To Attack Zain.png Zain One Eye.png Zain Shooting Uno.png Uno Slashing To Zain.png Uno Attacking Zain.png Zain Shielding From Uno's Sword.png Zain want to shooting Uno.png Zain was almost hit by Uno's sword.png Zain punching Uno's face.png Uno shielding from Zain's punching.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png Seis & Siete.png Dos & Trez rise.png Ali Mad To Rudy.png "Bulat, let's play soccer.".png "I can!".png Alicia sigh.png Seis want to kick ball to Rudy.png Bulat holding Rubik Sphere.png Seis Trapped By Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png "What's kind of a ball?".png Siete & Rudy Fighting.png Iman attacking Droid.png Zass running.png Roza After Shooting Buster Droid.png Dos After Hitting The Moon's Hologram.png Moon Scared After Dos Prepare To Attake Her.png Moon Screaming With Running.png Chris Shielding From Trez.png Trez tied by Ali's Yoyo.png Ali pulling Trez.png Ali terrified looking to Trez.png Trez wants punch Ali.png Bulat thrown his Rubik to Siete.png Siete dodge from Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png Siete dodge from Rudy's kick.png "Huh?".png Bulat solving Rubik Sphere.png Bulat was hit by ball.png Bulat Funny Face.png "Feel that!".png Siete notice about Rudy's Bracelet.png Rudy's Bracelet activate to Siete.png Rudy want to controlling his Bracelet.png Iman after attack the Droid.png Iman looking to R-O.png R-O shocked.png Roza shooting R-O's Drone.png Roza, Khai & R-O.png Zain shooting Uno with style.png Uno ready to slashing Zain.png Zain shielding from Uno.png Zain shielding.png "Hmm." -Zain.png Chris jumping.png Plasmakris pulling Trez's hand.png Trez grunt to Ali.png Shawl after hit Trez.png Iman ready to attack.png Moon running.png Dos chasing Moon.png Zass after falling down Dos.png "Yeah Zass".png Trez noticed green light.png Dos mad to Zass.png it's exhausted.png Roza prepare to shooting Trez.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png "Moon.".png Trez Smile.png Chris & Iman Looking To Jenny.png Jenny mad.png "You are all annoying!".png Roza mad to Jenny.png Roza want to shoot Jenny.png Dos shooting Roza.png Shox Stix shoot Roza.png Roza electrocute.png Zass electrocute.png Jenny want to shoot Alicia.png Alicia want to attack Dos.png Uno evil's smile to Zain.png Ali Smile In Hologram.png Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Finale_Poster.jpg Videos Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali -Trailer Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos